


Время открытий

by Oruga



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юмор, порнуха… и уязвимость — в Аином фирменном стиле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время открытий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Disclosure](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161300) by kinukitty. 



> Редактор: .Рен

Ая смотрел на клубящиеся облака. Взлёт был жёстким, и самолёт стремительно набирал высоту, прокладывая путь сквозь густую облачность и зону турбулентности. Ая бездумно разглядывал густой туман за иллюминатором. В такие моменты он всегда вспоминал, что большинство авиакатастроф происходит сразу после взлёта или при посадке. Конечно, с его везением на это надеяться не приходится. Хмыкнув, он отвернулся от иллюминатора и уставился в журнал.

Они с Ёдзи летели в Саппоро, куда умудрилась сбежать одна сволочная Тварь Тьмы после того, как Вайсс запороли последнюю миссию. Теперь им двоим предстояло выследить эту самую Тварь до её логова и там прикончить. Аю крайне раздражало то, что логово оказалось за тридевять земель, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. По крайней мере, он летел туда с Ёдзи. Последний раз, когда его спутником был Оми, Ая всю дорогу просидел со стиснутыми зубами и постоянной головной болью.

 

— Всегда хотел узнать, а с другим полом это тоже действует? — тихим голосом спросил Ёдзи, склонившись к Ае. Тон был частично дружески-доверительный, частично искушающий — в общем, обычный тон Ёдзи.

Ая сделал усилие, чтобы вынырнуть из мыслей и понять, о какой такой хрени расспрашивает Ёдзи.

— Ты вообще о чём?

Ёдзи кивнул на журнал в руках Аи, раскрытый на неожиданно откровенной рекламе мужского белья. Всё это время погружённый в свои мысли Ая смотрел на страницу, не сознавая, что же там изображено. Сейчас он пробежал глазами по странице и мельком задумался, чего напихал себе в обтягивающие белые плавки парень на снимке, чтобы достичь такого эффекта. Скорее всего, не обошлось без фотошопа, решил Ая. Смысл вопроса Ёдзи от него по-прежнему ускользал.

— Нет, я всё ещё не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.

— Ты разглядывал эту рекламу почти пять минут. Это свидетельствует об определённом интересе.

— Я бы посмотрел на него вблизи, — сказал Ая после паузы, пожав плечами, — только чтоб узнать, что там за постановочный реквизит у него в трусах.

— Я размышлял о твоих предпочтениях.

Ая посмотрел с недоумением:

— Ты ведь уже знаешь.

— Да, я знаю, что у тебя есть определённые склонности. Я раздумывал, а что это для тебя — хобби, побочный интерес? В смысле, есть ли у тебя и другие склонности тоже?

Ёдзи постоянно задавал личные вопросы, но никогда не приставал, если Ая их игнорировал. Так что Ая приготовился уклониться и от этого, но вдруг понял, что не прочь ответить откровенно.

— Не знаю.

Похоже, Ёдзи растерялся. Он подвинулся ближе, навалившись на Аино плечо.

— Как можно этого не знать? Я понимаю, что можно не испытывать влечения. Но не знать? Как это?

 

Ая вздохнул и откинулся на спинку сиденья, приводя свои мысли в порядок. Ёдзи давно уже выяснил, что для Аи было нелегко понять, что именно он чувствует, а озвучить это — ещё труднее. Поэтому в такие минуты Ёдзи всегда старался оставить его в покое — если не физически, то хотя бы эмоционально.

Ая поймал себя на том, что непроизвольно подался, чтобы оттолкнуть нависшего над ним Ёдзи, и заставил себя остаться на месте. Ощутил на виске касание светлых, пахнущих чистотой волос. Закрыл глаза, потому что так говорить было легче.

 

— Я… я не думаю об этом. — Ая представил себе комментарий Ёдзи и добавил: — Серьёзно. Просто… не сильно этим интересуюсь.

Видимо, Ёдзи напряжённо пытался осмыслить услышанное. Давно бы мог и сам понять. Хотя чему тут удивляться: подобная идея была для Ёдзи чем-то абсолютно чуждым, вот он её и упустил.

— Не интересуешься? Сексом?! — голос Ёдзи был чуть громче шёпота, а дыхание ощущалось тёплым ветерком на Аиной коже.

— Не сильно интересуюсь, — поправил Ая, склонившись ещё ближе к Ёдзи, чтобы никто не услышал их разговор. Как будто кому-то вокруг было дело до его личной жизни.

Ая слабо улыбнулся и добавил:

— Если ты вдруг не заметил, обычно я сосредоточен на другом.

— Да, немного, совсем чуть-чуть, — фыркнул Ёдзи. — Но это же основной инстинкт всё-таки.

— Не для всех.

— Но ты же разглядывал хозяйство этого парня.

— Я думал о разных нерадостных вещах и даже не замечал, на что смотрю, пока ты со мной не заговорил.

Ёдзи всё ещё пытался переварить сказанное Аей.

— Окей, если считать, что ты вообще никем не интересуешься, то ты не интересуешься мужчинами и женщинами одинаково. Никаких предпочтений?

Ая покачал головой. Его губы задели ухо Ёдзи, но он не отодвинулся, только чуть отклонился назад.

— Ну, с тех пор как я, э-э, поменял профессию, я чаще думаю о парнях. Хотя это скорее теоретически.

— Теоретически?

— Да, я давно не… в общем, практики давно не было.

— Ладно, а кого ты себе представляешь, когда… — Ёдзи сделал недвусмысленный жест.

Ая закатил глаза:

— Никого.

— Ты ни о ком не фантазируешь?.. — Ёдзи был изумлён. И немного шокирован.

— Я не… — Ая изобразил более скромную версию того самого жеста.

— Что, вообще никогда? Не может быть. Ты меня разыгрываешь.

— Я тебе только что сказал, ничем я не играю. Вообще ничем.

Ёдзи рассмеялся над Аиным каламбуром, уткнувшись ему в шею. Ая улыбнулся.

— Ты пускаешь на меня слюни.

— Извини, — Ёдзи провёл по его шее тыльной стороной ладони. — Просто… ты же не имеешь в виду «совсем никогда», правда?

— Что, ты внезапно понял, что всё это время мы говорили на разных языках?

— Никогда-никогда?

— Не совсем никогда, но почти.

— Как это возможно?

— Полагаю, я не очень сексуален по натуре. К тому же в последнее время я сильно занят, и мне не до секса, знаешь ли.

— Я однажды читал статью про немецкие концлагеря во время Второй мировой. Как мужчины там теряли интерес к мастурбации, когда теряли интерес к жизни.

— Как ты все-таки любишь драматизировать. Я не… ну ладно, да, у меня депрессия. Конечно, тут есть связь. Но, знаешь ли, как ни трудно тебе в это поверить, меня это ничуть не беспокоит. С другой стороны, — Ая усмехнулся, — я уверен, ты дрочишь за двоих.

Теперь была очередь Ёдзи закатывать глаза.

— Да, мне нравится испытывать оргазм. Чем чаще, тем лучше. Всё очень просто, правда?

По движению ресниц Ёдзи Ая понял, что тот смотрит вниз, на его член.

— Ёдзи, всё-таки какие-то личные границы должны быть, эй?

В ответ Ёдзи наклонился к его уху и прошептал с неожиданной горячностью:

— Но тебе нравятся мои прикосновения. Я знаю, что нравятся.

— Если бы не нравились, я бы не стал их терпеть.

— Но ведь это тоже сексуально, нет? Для меня да. Я имею в виду, это не секс, но это секси. Ты правда этого не чувствуешь? — Голос Ёдзи звучал потерянно. Он погладил Аины волосы. — Для тебя это просто дружеские жесты?

Ая закрыл глаза и попытался обдумать все как следует. И понять те сигналы, которые посылало ему собственное тело.

— Нет, не дружеские. Мы друзья с Кэном, и я ни за что не позволил бы ему сидеть почти что на моих коленях и слюнявить мне шею. — Ая в замешательстве пожал плечами. — А может быть там что-то среднее?

— Между близостью и сексом? Конечно. Но я всегда думал, что… — Ёдзи вздохнул. — Я вроде как увлёкся тобой. И когда я делаю что-то типа этого, — он обвёл контур Аиного уха кончиком пальца, — у меня встаёт. Я думал, что с тобой происходит то же самое.

Ая заколебался, решительно сказал себе «какого чёрта» и произнёс:

— У меня ни на что не встаёт.

Ёдзи замер. Потом собрался с духом (без сомнения, стараясь скрыть, что он в ужасе). — Ты… э-э… обращался к врачу?

Ая не удержался от улыбки. Ёдзи пытался быть тактичным, вот придурок.

— Нет. Я не думаю, что причина физическая. — Он понимал, что на самом деле стоило обеспокоиться, но… если он будет беспокоиться обо всём, что на него свалилось, то вообще будет ни на что не годен. — И если ты заикнёшься о психиатре, то будешь до конца полёта сидеть на почтительном расстоянии в своём собственном кресле.

— Ладно, ладно, но… ты же не можешь… — Не дожидаясь выполнения угрозы, Ёдзи отодвинулся и сел прямо. Теперь они соприкасались только бёдрами. Ёдзи старательно не смотрел на Аю и явно пытался совладать со своей реакцией. Это не особенно успокаивало.

Чувствуя укол обиды, Ая спросил:

— Что это меняет? Какое тебе дело? Ты живёшь по-своему, я — по-своему.

Ёдзи сделал глубокий медленный вдох.

— Ая, ты меня знаешь. Мой член — моя гордость. И мне трудновато уложить в голове твой, э, как выразилась бы Манкс, сценарий.

Образ Манкс, обсуждающей его «сценарий», заставила Аю нахмуриться.

— Да пошёл ты, — сказал он, отвернувшись к окну и уставившись перед собой.

 

Надо было думать как следует, прежде чем говорить; попробуй пойми, что отпугнёт людей, а что нет. С точки зрения Аи, после слов «наёмный убийца» всё остальное было неважно.

Ая не понимал, что ждал чего-то от Ёдзи, пока тот не углубился в детектив, купленный в аэропорту. Только тогда Ая осознал: он рассчитывал на то, что Ёдзи извинится и постарается поднять ему настроение.

Ёдзи не отрывался от книги до конца полёта.

***

— Бог мой, Ая, ты ещё сердишься?!. Слушай, я просто удивился, вот и всё. Это же не значит, что я…

— Тихо, — прошипел Ая.

Ёдзи выдохнул в полном изнеможении.

— Его здесь нет, Ая. Поэтому мы и сидим в темноте и ждём. Будь он здесь, мы бы его сейчас убивали.

— Если не заткнёшься, я убью тебя.

— Тогда тебе придётся в одиночку прятать трупы.

— С удовольствием.

— И кстати, в темноте твой злобный взгляд на меня не действует, так что лучше прибереги его на потом.

— Ёдзи. Я…

— Тихо! Кто-то идёт.

Секунду спустя Ёдзи добавил шёпотом:

— Нет, по-прежнему не действует.

***

— Это было противнее, чем обычно, — так и не дождавшись от Аи согласного хмыканья, Ёдзи добавил: — Да ладно тебе! Ая, ну поговори со мной! Ты же знаешь, что я не хотел задеть твои чувства. Ну прости, а?

Ая метнул в его сторону ничего не выражавший взгляд. Эта чушь насчёт «задетых чувств» жутко раздражала, но, честно говоря, ему больше не хотелось злиться на Ёдзи. По правде, он и не злился. Ему было… больно. И это его дико выбешивало. Очень знакомый заколдованный круг.

— Я не злюсь. Заткнись и оставь меня в покое.

Он забыл, что пытаться держать Ёдзи на расстоянии, когда сам Ёдзи этого не хотел, было делом безнадёжным.

— Нет, ты точно злишься. Ты специально обезглавил того ублюдка так, что его голова отлетела мне прямо в грудь и скатилась по животу. Это было охуенно мерзко и противно, и к тому же больно! И явно выражало твой гнев. Ну, может, не настолько явно, как у нормальных людей, но всё-таки!

— Да ладно, ты серьёзно думаешь, что я мог сделать это нарочно?

— Конечно, мог. И сделал. Но я тебя прощаю.

Ая закатил глаза. Он сделал это нарочно, хотя не был уверен, что у него получится, и был очень доволен собой, когда все-таки получилось.

— Ая, слушай. Я ложусь в постель. Пойдём со мной? Мы немного поговорим, нам станет легче, и мы заснём. Серьёзно, Ая. Давай? — Ёдзи стянул с себя футболку и нырнул под одеяло. Он остался в пижамных брюках, отметил Ая, хотя обычно спал в плавках. Значит, не чувствовал себя полностью уверенно — очень хорошо, поделом засранцу.

Ая коротко кивнул, пытаясь спрятать радостное предвкушение, и забрался в постель. После утреннего разговора он чувствовал себя злым и раздражённым и нуждался хотя бы в малой толике комфорта. Если начистоту, он всегда знал, что Ёдзи получал какое-то сексуальное удовлетворение от их странных и неопределённых отношений. Ая тоже -— насколько мог себе позволить. И если Ёдзи почувствовал себя обманутым, услышав, что Ая относится к этому иначе, то обижаться на это со стороны Аи было не совсем справедливо.

В то же время он не мог зайти дальше и позволить Ёдзи узнать, как мало радостей он себе позволяет и как Ёдзи стал для него важен. Он верил Ёдзи настолько, насколько вообще был способен кому-нибудь доверять.

 

Из-за слишком мощного кондиционера в номере Ая начал мёрзнуть, и тёплое тело Ёдзи стало тяжким искушением. Ая даже уже потянулся к нему, но вовремя опомнился. Проклятье, простыни были как лёд.

Раздражённо фыркнув, Ёдзи ухватил Аю за плечо и притянул в грубоватое объятье.

— Я правда извиняюсь, Ая, — пробормотал он.

Ая кивнул. Он не знал, что сказать, а если бы и знал, то скорее всего не смог бы.

— Всё нормально. Хватит извиняться. — Он услышал, как Ёдзи набирает воздуха, чтоб заговорить, и перебил: — Нет, правда. Всё в порядке, забудь.

Ёдзи тихо вздохнул:

— Как скажешь, — и опустил голову, прижавшись лбом к Аиному затылку.

Когда за десять минут Ёдзи не произнёс ни слова, Ая начал расслабляться и почувствовал, что его клонит в сон. Дыхание Ёдзи было ровным и спокойным; его рука соскользнула с Аиного бока вниз, на живот. Ая пошевелился, и это движение заставило Ёдзи легонько погладить обнажённую кожу.

— Бог мой, у тебя потрясающий пресс, Ая, — пробормотал он, прослеживая кончиками пальцев твёрдый рельеф мышц на Аином животе. — Ты много работал над ним в последнее время?

— Мы все много работали в последнее время, знаешь ли.

— Ну, это не сделало меня мускулистым. В смысле, более мускулистым.

— В следующий раз возьми меч.

Ёдзи хихикнул в спину Аи.

— Спасибо, я как-то попробовал поиграть с твоим мечом. Эта штука охуенно опасна.

Его пальцы продолжали исследовать Аин живот. Ая, как всегда, держал своё дыхание под контролем.

— Хотел бы я иметь такие же мускулы.

— Ты слишком ленив.

— Ой-ой. В этом месте ты должен был сказать, что у меня и так божественное тело и мне незачем беспокоиться.

— Хм-м. — Ёдзи знал, что это было извинение с Аиной стороны.

Рука Ёдзи больше не двигалась, замерев на твердом животе чуть ниже пупка. Несколько тихих минут спустя Ая начал задрёмывать снова. Ему стало лучше из-за… просто лучше.

— Ая? — выдохнул Ёдзи у него над ухом. Ая откинул голову назад, сильнее навалившись тому на плечо.

— Хм-м-м-м?

— Можно мне… потрогать тебя?

Ае понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять, о чём спрашивает Ёдзи. Это выдернуло его из дремоты. И он опять понятия не имел, что ответить. Зачем? Почему именно сейчас? Ёдзи терпеливо ждал ответа, его дыхание оседало на шее Аи. Наконец, его пальцы едва заметно шевельнулись, погладив чуть ниже. Сердце Аи заколотилось.

— Я не…

— Это не значит «нет», правда?

Ая еле заметно кивнул — скорее наметив движение, чем совершив его. Рука Ёдзи медленно скользнула вниз, массируя плоть сквозь бельё. Член Аи никак не отреагировал на прикосновение, но оно было… ну… очень приятным, да.

 

Вообще-то Ая привык к тому, что Ёдзи постоянно его касался, так что эта новая ступень в их отношениях не потрясла его так, как он ожидал. Ну, то есть ожидал бы, если бы думал об этом. А он не думал. Разве что ненамеренно. Сознательно — точно нет.

Во всяком случае, ему не придётся волноваться о том, чтобы впечатлить партнёра. Ёдзи в курсе, чего ждать и чего не ждать.

 

Рука Ёдзи скользнула под резинку трусов, пальцы обхватили Аин член и осторожно сжали. На секунду это заставило его чуть затвердеть. Потом Ёдзи приласкал яйца, покатав их между большим и указательным пальцами. Двинулся дальше и принялся массировать чувствительную кожу между ногами. Одно местечко давало особенно удовлетворительный результат, так что Ая не удержался от поощрительного хмыканья. Наконец Ёдзи решил, что пора поиграть с Аиным членом. Постепенно член медленно набухал, а Ая погружался в непривычное блаженное состояние. Другая рука Ёдзи гладила внутреннюю сторону Аиного бедра — Ая даже не заметил, когда раздвинул ноги, но отбросил чувство смущения. Пусть Ёдзи воображает себе что хочет, а Ая будет радоваться прикосновениям.

— Если ты не сможешь кончить, ничего страшного, — проговорил Ёдзи низким хрипловатым голосом.

Ая закрыл глаза. Ёдзи мог что угодно сделать сексуальным.

Когда Ёдзи слегка подвинулся, Ая почувствовал, что теперь сзади ему в бедро упирается напряжённый член. От этого ощущения стало трудно дышать.

— Ёдзи. — Он хотел сказать что-нибудь ещё, но не смог. Его голос звучал странно, ниже, чем обычно. Но без напряжения.

Ёдзи прервал бережные поглаживания и толкнулся в его бедро. Через тело Аи будто прошёл электрический разряд.

— Так и знал, что ты врёшь.

Ая попытался осмыслить сказанное, но обнаружил, что эта функция у него отключилась. — Насчёт чего? Ох...

— Нет, не насчёт этого, — Ёдзи рассмеялся, но голос перехватило от возбуждения. Он не договорил, но Ая и так понял: ни один мужчина не стал бы врать про такое. Хотя если бы кто-то смог, то это был бы Ая. — Но тебе же нравится, правда?

Ритм, в котором Ёдзи сжимал член Аи, делал с ним что-то волшебное. Ая простонал в ответ. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь стонал.

— Охуенно, — побормотал Ёдзи, — мне тоже.

К этому времени Ая лежал на спине, а Ёдзи растянулся поверх него, настойчиво толкаясь в бедро. — Ая, я могу… — голос Ёдзи сорвался, он прочистил горло и осторожно спросил: — Можно, я попробую? — Он смотрел Ае в глаза, стараясь, чтоб тот понял всё правильно. — Я не стану заморачиваться, если это не сработает. Но… э-э… можно, я возьму тебя в рот?

Ая в ответ мог лишь глядеть, задыхаясь, — последними шестью словами Ёдзи вырубил все его оставшиеся мыслительные процессы.

 

В один миг Ёдзи встал на колени, склонился над Аей и шумно втянул в рот его член. Во рту было очень горячо и очень мягко, Ёдзи посасывал бережно и выделывал языком такое, чего Ая и представить себе не мог. Никогда ещё ему не было так хорошо. Ая позволил себе закрыть глаза и поддался голосу тела, выгибаясь навстречу ласкам. Его голова металась на подушке. Он знал, что это не сработает, и почти чувствовал себя виноватым; но Ёдзи вроде нравилось, так что Ая решил плыть по течению.

Казалось, это длилось целую вечность. Настойчивость Ёдзи возбуждала сильнее и сильнее, и Ая полностью отдался ощущениям, не замечая больше ничего, кроме рта Ёдзи, языка Ёдзи, рук Ёдзи на своих бёдрах, и Аин член уже стоял колом…

 

Оргазм застал его совершенно врасплох. Он лежал с минуту, чувствуя, как блаженно гудят яйца, а всё тело медленно охватывает расслабляющая истома. Простыня под ним была мокрой от пота; голова Ёдзи на его животе была тёплой и тяжёлой. Ая понимал, что вскоре должен будет как-то отреагировать на случившееся, но пока разрешил себе понежиться ещё немного. Кайф после секса, да? Он засмеялся над собой, но к нему тут же присоединился Ёдзи — с нескрываемой радостью. Стремительно подтянувшись вверх, Ёдзи лёг рядом, обняв Аю.

Когда Ая наконец открыл глаза, то увидел такую ослепительную ухмылку, что не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Кажется, ты очень доволен собой.

— Кажется, ты тоже очень мною доволен.

— Да. Хм-м. — Ая ощутил бедром тяжёлый возбуждённый член Ёдзи и подумал, что должен вернуть любезность. Он, правда, не был уверен, чего захочет Ёдзи. — Наверное, ты уже достаточно ждал? Что я должен делать? — спросил он, слегка приподнявшись, чтобы усилить контакт.

Ёдзи встал на колени и взял свой член в руку, длинные пальцы заскользили вверх-вниз по стволу.

— Я этим займусь. — Он посмотрел вниз, на Аи живот, потом перевёл взгляд на лицо. — Можно, я кончу на тебя?

Ая кивнул, заинтригованный, и Ёдзи оседлал его бёдра. Он дрочил быстро и деловито, не стараясь произвести впечатление на публику. Не то чтобы публика в этом нуждалась: Ая и так смотрел то на его лицо, то на член. Кончил Ёдзи с приглушенным криком, жадно наблюдая за тем, как его сперма пятнает Аин живот. После этого он наконец-то мог закрыть глаза, свалиться в постель и прижаться к Ае.

 

Ая вытер их обоих углом простыни и прочистил горло.

— Не знал, что ты фетишист.

— А я не знал, что у тебя такой потрясающий пресс.

— Вечер открытий, — прокомментировал Ая.

Ёдзи улыбнулся.

— Сначала спать, — сказал он, — все дальнейшие открытия — утром.


End file.
